Continued growth in the electronics and computer industries, and indeed growth in the economy in general, is increasingly attributed to the demand for access to the Internet and myriad of services and features that it provides. The proliferation in the use of computing equipment, both of the conventional desk top variety as well as of the portable variety, including laptop computers, hand-held Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Internet enabled cellular telephones and other access devices have resulted in a corresponding increase in demand for network infrastructure.
The access points into the Internet are, however, mostly provided via communication systems that were originally intended for carrying non-data traffic. For example, the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) is still heavily used as a dial-up access point for many home and personal users. Although there various standards are emerging that provide higher speed access points, these technologies, as well as older high speed technologies such as TI and/or fractional TI services still make use of the telephone network. The telephone network was, unfortunately, optimized to carry Voice traffic as opposed to data traffic. In particular, these networks were intended to support continuous analog communications, as compared to the digital communication protocols needed for Internet packet-oriented communications.
For example, Voice grade services typically require access to a communication channel bandwidth of approximately 3 kilohertz (kHz). While techniques do exist for communicating data over such radio channels at a rate of 9.6 kilobits per second (kbps), such low bandwidth channels do not lend themselves directly to efficient transmission of data at the typical rates of 56.6 kbps or higher that are now commonly expected.
In addition, the very nature of Internet traffic itself is different from the nature of voice traffic. Voice communication requires a continuous duplex connection, that is, a user at one end of a connection expects to be able to transmit to and receive data from a user at the other end of a connection continuously, while at the same the user at the other end is also transmitting and receiving.
Usage patterns of the Internet are also quite different from voice communications. For example, consider that access to Web pages over the Internet in general is burst-oriented. Typically, the user of a remote client computer first specifies the address of a Web page to a browser program. The browser program at the client computer then sends the request as a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP) message packet, which is typically about 1000 bytes in length, to a network Web server. The Web server then responds by sending the content of the requested Web page, which may include anywhere from approximately 10 kilobytes to several megabytes of text, image, audio or video data. Because of delays inherent in the network, and because the Internet is such a vast interconnected mesh of networks, users can experience delays of several seconds or more for the requested web page to be routed to them. The user may thereafter spend several seconds or even several minutes reading the contents of the page before specifying a next page to be downloaded.
The result is that a typical Internet connection remains idle for a relatively long period of time. However, once a request is made, the user expects the information to be transmitted to the client at a relatively rapid rate. An additional difficulty is provided in wireless access systems in that there are typically many more potential users or subscribers than the available number of physical radio channels. Therefore, making wireless channels available only on an instantaneous “as needed” basis makes sense, and indeed is a requirement if wireless data transfer services are to efficiently operate. Thus, dynamic traffic channel allocation schemes are one way to increase the efficiency of wireless data communication systems in an effort to more efficiently utilize available channel resources.
Some type of demand-based multiple access technique is therefore typically required to make maximum use of the available wireless channels. Multiple access IS often provided in the physical layer, such as by Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) or by schemes that manipulate the radio frequency signal such as Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). In any event, the nature of the radio spectrum is such that it is a medium that is expected to be shared. This is quite dissimilar to the traditional environment for data transmission, in which a wired medium such as a telephone line or network cable is relatively inexpensive to obtain and to keep open all the time.